


Colors

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Broken Ohm, Emotional Hurt, Hah did you SEE THAT, Hurt No Comfort, I just killed Ohm, Internal Conflict, M/M, Poetic, Unrequited Love, anyways have fun I was hoping to finish this and I did, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Bryce was colorful.Ohm was a canvas of messy colors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angst for all you lovelies, because I feel like there should be more angst ! Also, I was playing with my words for this, so yeah ^^ I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Also, I made this while listening to Halsey - Colors, so that explains the title. I like the song ^^)

Bryce was colorful.

 

He was strikingly vibrant and glowed in the sunshine. He glowed even in the darkness, a light guiding Ryan through the worst of times. He was someone Ryan loved with all his heart.

 

His eyes were lovely, an electric pool of blue embedded into his eyes. They lit up whenever Ryan or cats were around, scanning around for anything to pique his interest. He used his eyes to convey many of his emotions, ranging from the epitome of depression to the predatory hunger called lust. They always seemed to be busy, tinkering and tinkering of complex thoughts whizzing past them, only there for a second before he blinked and the only thing left was undying happiness.

 

His hair was blond, yet not a true blond. It would fall around his face sometimes, gold locks meshing with the blue of his eyes and delicate light white of his face. He looked like a pretty porcelain doll at points, Ryan afraid to even think about touching him because he was sure Bryce would break if he did.

 

His personality was gold, washed in pure white and specked with the pretty colors of the rainbow. It was a meadow made to be discovered, vast valleys dotted with flowers that symbolized parts of his personality ridden in the lush grass. It occurred to him that no matter what, Bryce was forever beaming, a beautiful star in the polluted night sky.

 

His voice was an art. It was a song, a delightful array of notes every time he talked. When he said anything, it was something sweet and blissful, reminding him of candlelight dinners topped with a violin playing softly in the background. Nothing seemed to match it, not even the beautiful pieces of pianists from the ages. Bryce was a talent, a prodigy in a canvas filled with other spectacular views but nothing could get as close to what he was.

 

He was incredibly risky. No matter what, talking to Bryce was like a labyrinth filled of many wrong choices and only one path that led to the end. He was chipper, but he wasn't easily forgiving. Especially if you lose his trust. It was like glass breaking, never to be mended again. And if it was indeed pieced together, it was rough and clumped together, missing small pieces and leaving cracks in that let little lies spill out and be imported in.

 

“Bryce, I didn't mean it.” That's his mantra now, Ohm's lips numb and swollen scarlet from biting it constantly in worry. He lost Bryce's trust. He lost it late one night, breaking his promise and forever crushing any future relationship with Bryce. He let a dumb and reckless mindset addled by drunkenness throw himself on Bryce, tasting his lips without consent and trailing his hands where they shouldn't have been, effectively destroying the well-built wall of trust in Bryce.

 

Bryce closed off after that, Ohm’s world rewriting itself into shades of grey.

 

Bryce wasn't around as much anymore. He was distant, laughter not reaching his eyes whenever Ohm was around, the wound growing deeper as the days ticked by, weeks turning into months and they still avoided each other like the plague. They only talked in recordings, Bryce mostly paying attention to Delirious or trailing after Cartoonz with a little hop in his step. Never Ohm. Ohm couldn't say anything flirty to him anymore. Any comments that slipped past his mouth were instantly shot down, Bryce ignoring them or asking him to kindly stop. 

 

Bryce wasn't Bryce, the vibrant colors gone and instead forced straight lines composed out of colored pencils dulling his magnitude of brilliance.

 

“Bryce, I know we've talked about this...but we can't keep going like this.” Ohm wasn't himself either. He was worried day and night, hoping to salvage his tarnished relationship with Bryce. Nights spent in agony wracked his body, pushing him down a lane filled with broken glass and shadows that closed in on him. He lost all his energy when he tried to talk to Bryce alone, who sadly didn’t want anything with him anymore.

 

It was like drowning, Ohm feeling the sheds of hopelessness carve a crevice in his mind, digging deeper and deeper with each day Bryce shunned him. Beige and expected lies Ohm could so clearly see left Bryce’s lips every time he tried to talk to him, Ohm’s chest constricting and that’s when Ohm felt like he truly was worthless. Everything closed in on him, anxiety biting and cutting clean scars in his heart. His desperation was sadistic, unrelenting as it pushed dread and paranoia into a man who used to know himself so well, who used to be painted in all the shades of green, nurturing and wise as the color itself.

 

And yet, Ohm couldn’t blame Bryce for it, the sheer amount of red, black, and a deep blue coloring Ohm instead with regret, pain, and never ending guilt.

 

“Ohm...I’ll still be your friend.” Words that should have been reassuring only made Ohm want to vomit, the words so carefully wrapped and given to him to open lies and deceit. He felt used, thrown away as he watched Bryce go on carelessly with life. He was nervous when he was around Ohm but he didn’t let the guilt eat up at him, shady black scratching its place onto him. He tried his best to keep Ohm in everything they did, finally being more normal in recordings but Ohm knew it wasn’t all genuine, most of it just plain nice Bryce because he believed positivity was centered around such things.

 

Ohm wouldn’t tell him it hurt, streaks of messy purple hazing his body and telling his pitiful story every time he passed a mirror.

 

It hurt to be pushed to the end by friendly interactions. He knew Bryce was only doing it out of necessity. Out of a reputation that thrived out of being kind to everyone around him, swirls of red and pink bursting to light whenever his attitude peaked without the presence of Ohm. Ohm tried to reason it was okay, they could pretend it never happened but his red heart was bursting with tears and grotesque screams of reconsideration, telling him to stop fucking with mediocre pleasures and instead to actually clear it up, confront Bryce and ask for a real and actual answer.

 

He had to find the white and pure truth to stop the dirty array of colors scattered across the canvas that used to be himself.

 

But Ohm, poor dull and bitter Ohm couldn’t do that.

 

Instead, he let himself have fun for one more night. He let the neon lights of a dance floor seduce him and the crystal gold color of beer touch his lips. He swallowed his drinks one by one, the time ticking on, Ohm’s mind of rationality and paranoia dying out and instead replaced by foolishness.

 

A deep magenta of foolishness that sent him out of the bar, swaying and giggling to himself as he walked down the rainy night, circles of light blurred in his vision, growing closer and closer, blinding him. Somewhere in the back of his buzzing mind he heard a series of honks. His gut wrenched, blaring his own sirens of danger and Ohm tried to move. Really, he did.

 

But instead, he saw bright, yellow lights take all his vision.

 

Finally, all was black, a welcoming black that carried on for miles and made a sick smile curl on Ohm’s lips.

 

A week later, all the ghastly colors Ohm had seen were inherited by Bryce, his eyes losing their spark. Beside him, his friends cried and sobbed, denial strong at first, only to leave shock and turning once pure gold childish hope into dilapidated pieces of reality when they saw the body being lowered down into the ground.

 

For the first time in Bryce’s life, his canvas of rich colors and only a few streaks made of bad events ripped, shredded down and Bryce could only fall onto his knees and sob about it.

 

A repugnant color of green sliced him in half, indicating all the guilt he had as he looked down at the coffin once more.

 

_ It was all his fault. _

**Author's Note:**

> I love to kill off Ohm, as you can tell :^ )
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
